The present invention relates to route recommendations for travelers. More particularly, the present invention relates to integration of historical user experience analytics into route recommendations.
Travelers traditionally have used paper maps for planning travel between a starting location and a destination location. Technologies, such as global positioning systems (GPS) technology and electronic mapping applications, allow users to plan routes between a starting location and a destination location using a navigation system installed within their vehicle or mobile device.